


For Once

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beruka Discovers Feelings, Character Study, Cuddling, F/F, Fire Emblem Polyamory Week, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: This is not the first time Beruka has woken up in bed with Selena and Camilla after a night of cuddling. But this time she has feelings.





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for FE Polyamory Week 2017, day one, prompt: Cozy.

This was not the first time Beruka awoke tangled in a mess of limbs with Selena and Camilla. This was not the first time she had woken up trapped between them. This was not the first time Camilla’s hair had gotten all over Beruka’s face during the night. This was not the first time Selena was snuggling tightly against Beruka. But this was the first time she did not immediately slip out from between them to go about her business.

Every day of her life, as far back as she could remember, her life had been one dedicated to killing. She would spend all of her time eating, training, buying knives and poisons, negotiating contracts, investigating targets, killing, and sleeping. But Camilla had changed that.

First, she had been bold enough to offer Beruka a contract even when she was Beruka’s target. Then she had made Beruka her retainer. Recently, she and Selena had started calling Beruka their girlfriend. And they had spent the past few nights in bed together. Beruka did not even understand their intentions. All they did was cuddle her until they fell asleep.

But even through all of the changes in her life, Beruka had kept to her old habits. Even as she became more confused, discovered new feelings she had no words for, she fell back on her old habits. It was safer. It was what she understood.

But today, for once, she did not want to get out of bed.

Beruka felt… something.

This was a new feeling.

Where had it come from?

Nothing had changed between when she went to bed and woke up. At least, there was nothing new about Beruka’s current situation.

She spent some time stewing in her thoughts before Selena finally woke up.

Selena rolled back a bit, and stretched herself out. There was none of the wariness Beruka saw in Selena when they camped out in the wild. Here, she was totally at peace, absolutely certain of her safety.

“Selena, I have feelings.”

Selena, startled, flew out of bed and landed on the tile floor. She rubbed her behind and stood back up. “Gods Beruka, you can’t just speak up like that. Especially with such an unnerving statement. Did you not have feelings before this morning?”

“I have had some feelings. Annoyance. Irritation. Contempt. Annoyance.”

Selena rolled her eyes as she climbed back into bed. “Ah yes, what a wide range of emotions. You are truly a rainbow of feelings.”

Beruka ignored the remark. She knew the feeling of annoyance quite well. “I have a new feeling. I don’t know the word for it.”

Selena turned over in bed, her face inches from Beruka’s. But it didn’t feel too close. “So what’s this feeling like?”

Beruka struggled to find the words for it. She had to resist the urge to physically grasp at the air as she did so. “I feel a warmth inside. And my lips keep tugging up. And when I see your face I want to kiss you. And I feel like- Why are you crying?”

“Damn you Beruka,” Selena said, trying to keep that embarrassing quiver out of her voice. “You’ve never felt happiness before? Being with us makes you happy?”

Beruka considered. “I spend a great deal of my time with you. But I believe I’ve grown fond of the physical warmth you two exude in this bed.” Camilla let out a loud snort, rolled over in bed, and slapped her arm down on Beruka’s face. “Most of the time.”

Selena found herself laughing so hard she started crying again.

For once, Beruka decided she would stay in bed that morning. Something just felt right about it. Even with Selena laughing at her and Camilla’s arm on her face, she still felt nice and cozy.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this trio.


End file.
